earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Turtle Power 24
Characters * Baxter Stockman * Karl Blanque * Leonardo * Raphael * Shredder * Michelangelo * Venus de Milo * Splinter Location * TCRI, Star City, OR * November 26th 2016, 2045 Local Time VOX Archive * opens, rapid bare footsteps, distant explosion, door closes * Venus de Milo: Huh? Where did he-? * Splinter: '''bare footsteps, tail slap * '''Venus de Milo: bare footsteps, shell hitting bars, pained groan * Splinter: '''slap * '''Venus de Milo: pained gasp * Splinter: bare footsteps, clatter Stay down! * Venus de Milo: pant, clatter * Splinter: '''whack * '''Venus de Milo: thud * Splinter: I said stay down! pause I have your weapons. Last time you attacked me unaware and unarmed.Now, you see that is not the case! * Venus de Milo: pant, pant M-m-master Splinter? Wh- Where am I? gasp Oh, no... She did it, again?! She t- She took over my mind?! * Splinter: footsteps I will not fall your games! * Venus de Milo: G-games? No... No! Splinter, you need to listen to me! This is me! This is Venus! This is actually me! I- gasp I'm in control. I'm in control! whimper No... That can only mean she wants me to be in control... whimper * Splinter: Stop it. * Venus de Milo: Splinter, I'm sorry for whatever I did but you need to believe me... * Splinter: I said to be silent! * Venus de Milo: That wasn't me. I need you to know that! I was being used! I didn't realize it until it was too late. whimper * Splinter: Quiet! I don't want to hurt you, but I will! * Venus de Milo: I thought I got rid off her. I thought I got her out of me... My mind was wrecked. I could barely talk. I was so confused. I th- I thought that was the price to get her out- Out of me... but she was playing me! * Splinter: Stop. Say no more! * Venus de Milo: She was playing me just like she had me play you. whimper, sob Then, when I saw the alligator in the sewer, Specimen Seven, I felt her forcing her way into control. She had been hiding inside me the whole time and now she needed to take control again... whimper, sob I tried to stop her! clatter, sob, sob You have to believe me. footsteps Please, Master Splinter... It's me. * Splinter: ... * Venus de Milo: It's me. whimper You have to help me. * Splinter: Venus? Is this true? * Venus de Milo: sob It is... She's probably still inside me. I need you to help me. Can you help me? * Splinter: Yes... Close your eyes. * Venus de Milo: whimper Okay... * Splinter: sigh Forgive me. * Venus de Milo: Forgive you... for what? * Splinter: This. whack * Venus de Milo: thud * Splinter: bare footsteps, groan, clatter, bare footsteps, body dragging on floor I'm sorry, but if you are indeed in need of an exorcism, my child, then I will need to take you somewhere more secure and in touch with the spiritual plane than this... pause More company? * silent bare footsteps * beep, beep, beep, error beep * Raphael: groan muffled: I got this. slash, electric crackle, whack, door kicked open Open sesame! * Michelangelo: Venus! footsteps, clatter Venus, it's me, it's Mikey- gasp What is she wearing? * footsteps: 2 instances * Leonardo: Get away from her, Mikey. This could be a trap or- * Raphael: Nah, that welt on her face looks pretty real, Leo. I think someone clocked her... * Leonardo: That cage is empty. footsteps And, look... This fur look familiar to you? * Michelangelo: Master Splinter?! You in here? * Splinter: footsteps Is that really, my sons? Or do my old eyes deceive me? * 3 instances, bare footsteps: 3 instances, chuckles: 3 instances, bodies embracing, bodies embracing, bodies embracing * Splinter: Easy, my sons... I'm... gasp I'm not well. * Leonardo: What did they do to you? * Splinter: sigh They finished the job those Mousers started... They drew a lot of blood for Stockman's experiments. * Michelangelo: Oh, that guy! * Raphael: I say we make him pay back that blood... with interest. slamming into palm * Leonardo: Yeah, agreed... But not right now. We need to get sensei out of here. * Raphael: I got him. * Splinter: No, Raphael... You carry Venus. She weights more than I do and she's all dead weight. groan, stumbling footsteps * Raphael: Oh, we can forget about her. I got you. * Splinter: No. She's a victim just as much as I am. We will not leave her behind. She fulfilled the ritual. She's your sister now. * Leonardo: Raph, go ahead and take Venus... Mikey and me can help sensei. * Raphael: groan, bare footsteps Fine... but I don't- pause Oh, expletive, bros. We got company * Michelangelo: Huh? * 2 instances * Shredder: Turtles, so we meet again. joints popping * Leonardo: Shredder! unsheathed: 2 instances * Raphael: Yeah, and big baldy, too. twirling: 2 intances * Michelangelo: And look, it's Dexter Stinkman! rattling: 2 instances, nunchaku whirling: 2 instances * Baxter Stockman: scoff That's Baxter! Stockman! * Michelangelo: scoff Yeah, Boxton Dorkman! That's what I said. chuckle * 2 instances * Raphael: Nice one. * Shredder: Doctor, stay behind us. How do you want to handle this? * Karl Blanque: We only need the one live specimen to complete the synthesis. * Shredder: Understood. footsteps * Leonardo: Turtles, protect Splinter! Fight as one! bare footsteps * unison: Leonardo: Turtle Power! Raphael: ''Get some!'' Michelangelo: ''Cowabunga!'' * metal grind, whack, shell hitting chain link, footsteps, whoosh, bare footsteps, slash, metal grind, whack, glass shattering * whack, pained groan, whoosh, grapple, whoosh, grapple, pained shout, smash, pained shout, grip tightening, pained shout * Karl Blanque: Surrender and I'll leave you your legs! cackle * Raphael: Never! groan * tightening, pained scream, sai clatters on floor: 2 instances * Michelangelo: Hey! Let go ofmy brother! footsteps, nunchaku whirling, smack * Karl Blanque: whirring, sparks flying * Michelangelo: What the-? * Raphael: Hey, thanks, Mikey! Now let's see how this expletive likes a gut-ache! shout, whack, kinetic field shortening, squish Huh? * Karl Blanque: hiss, chomp * Raphel: roar What the hell?! squish, whack, squish, gasp, rapid bare footsteps, pant, pant His stomach tried to eat my hand! * Michelangelo: What? * Karl Blanque: whirring Diagnostics completed... All systems functioning... Targets acquired... loud footsteps * unison: Michelangelo: ''That didn't sound good.'' Raphael: ''Look out!'' * Karl Blanque: footsteps, whoosh, smash, debris scattering * Michelangelo: He just punched through a wall! Who does that?! * Raphael: I don't think he's normal. I'd stab him but I dropped my sai... scoff I'll go low- * Michelangelo: And I'll go high! whirling * Raphael: bare footsteps, sliding on floor, grapple I got his feet, Mikey! * Michelangelo: I'll get his face! Bonzai! bare footsteps, clamber, whoosh * Karl Blanque: grapple * Michelangelo: muffled ... or he'll get mine. * Karl Blanque: My turn! stomp, slam, grapple: 2 instances * slammedinto each other, shell smashing into wall: 2 instances, thuds: 2 instances, pained groans: 2 instances * Raphael: blood spatter Leo?! We can use some help here! * Michelangelo: pause Wait, where's Leo? Or... Splinter? * Karl Blanque: cackle They've abandoned you! footsteps So which one of you would like to die so that your brother may live? * Venus de Milo: groan, stumbling bare footsteps, clatter, clatter, bare footsteps Stand down... pant * Karl Blanque: Specimen Five, ah.. You're on your feet. Good. Take the little one to the lab. I'll dispose of his brother. stomp * Raphael: shout Arrgh! I'm gonna... shout, plastron cracking Kill you! * Karl Blanque: I'd like to see you try! mechanical whirring * Raphael: cracking, pained shout * Michelangelo: Raph... Don'tworry, I got you... groan, gasp, thud, gasp, pant, pant No, I- * Karl Blanque: mechanical whirring Any second now and your shell is gonna pop! cackle * Venus de Milo: Stop it. * Karl Blanque: What? What are you doing? I told you to take that runtto the lab? footsteps Specimen Five, did- * Venus de Milo: That's not my name! shout, fabric tearing, fabric tossed to floor I'm Venus de Milo! twirling, bare footsteps, smash, stab Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 23. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 25. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 24 Category:VOX Box Category:Baxter Stockman/Appearances Category:Krang/Appearances Category:Leonardo/Appearances Category:Raphael/Appearances Category:Oroku Saki/Appearances Category:Michelangelo/Appearances Category:Venus de Milo/Appearances Category:Splinter/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances Category:Foot Clan/Appearances Category:Utrom/Appearances Category:TCRI/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances